List of BoBoiBoy's Abilities
This is the page for the lists of BoBoiBoy's powers and elemental abilities. Elemental Forms See more: Elemental Forms, Elemental Split First Tier Forms * BoBoiBoy Lightning * BoBoiBoy Wind * BoBoiBoy Earth * BoBoiBoy Fire * BoBoiBoy Water * BoBoiBoy Leaf * BoBoiBoy Light Second Tier Forms * BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm * BoBoiBoy Cyclone * BoBoiBoy Quake * BoBoiBoy Blaze * BoBoiBoy Ice * BoBoiBoy Thorn * BoBoiBoy Solar List of Abilities Notes: Abilities under the heading "BoBoiBoy Galaxy" were first revealed in said series. BoBoiBoy Lightning * Lightning Kris (Keris Petir) * Lightning Umbrella (Payung Petir) * Lightning Broom (Penyapu Petir) * Lightning Spade (Cangkul Petir) * Lightning Electric (Elektrik Petir) * Flash Kick (Tendangan Kilat) BoBoiBoy Galaxy * Lightning Blade (Pedang Petir) ** Lightning Blade Slash (Tetakan Pedang Petir) * Lightning Speed (Gerakan Kilat) Vehicle Abilities * Lightning Dash (Pecutan Kilat) * Lightning Blade (Pedang Kilat) BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm *'Thunder Blade' (Pedang Halilintar) * Thunder Blade Slap (Tusukan Pedang Halilintar) * Thunderstorm Attack (Tetakan Pedang Halilintar) * Lightning Speed (Gerakan Kilat) * Thunder Ball (Bola Kilat) * Lightning Shine (Kilauan Kilat) * Thunder Kick (Tendangan Halilintar) * Thunder Shield (Pelindung Halilintar) * Thunderstorm Rain (Hujan Halilintar) * Mega Thunder Blade (Pedang Mega Halilintar) * Thunder Blade Slash (Halilintar Slash) * Thunderstorm Sprint (Pecutan Halilintar) * Thunder Spear (Tombak Halilintar) ** Thunderstorm Vortex (Pusaran Halilintar) BoBoiBoy Wind * Whirling Wind (Pusaran Angin) * Gentle Wind (Angin Sepoi-Sepoi Bahasa) * Vortex Storm (Ribut Kencang) * Tornado Shield (Pelindung Beliung) * Typhoon Uppercut (Tumbukan Taufan) * Sidewinder Storm (Taufan Melintang) * Howling Wind (Ribut Taufan) * Flying Tornado (Beliung Melambung) * Wind Shield (Perisai Angin) * Wind Toss (Tolakan Angin) BoBoiBoy Galaxy * Wind Blast (Tolakan Angin) * Wind Spheres/Wind Spheres Attacks (Bebola Angin/Serangan Bebola Angin) Vehicle Abilities * Cyclone Spin (Pusaran Angin) * Wind-Surf (Luncuran Angin) BoBoiBoy Cyclone * Cyclone Shield (Perisai Taufan) * Cyclone Ball (Bola Taufan) * Cyclone Drill (Gerudi Taufan) * Wind Disc (Cakhra Udara) * Cyclone Hoverboard (Hoverboard Taufan) * Whirling Cyclone (Pusaran Taufan) * Mega Cyclone Drill (Gerudi Mega Taufan) * Whirling Vortex Wind (Pusaran Angin Kencang) * Sand Storm (Ribut Pasir) * Spinning Vertical Wind (Deruan Angin Vertikal) * Spinning Storm (Deruan Ribut) * Cyclone Rush (Sedutan Taufan) BoBoiBoy Earth * Earth Stairs (Tangga Tanah) * Earth Pilar (Tanah Tinggi) * Landslide (Tanah Runtuh) * Earth Filler (Tanah Kambus) * Earth Barrier (Tanah Pelindung) * Rock Fists (Tangan Tanah) * Earth Grab (Tanah Pencengkam) * Earth Slab (Tanah Cerakah) * Rock Toss (Beserta Batu) * Earth Upward (Tanah Tinggi, Bertubi-tubi) * Earth Contain (Timbunan Tanah) * Earth Kick (Tendangan Tanah) BoBoiBoy Galaxy * Earth Punch (Tumbukan Tanah) * Multiple Earth Punch (Tumbukan Tanah, Bertubi-tubi) * Earth Barrier (Tanah Pelindung) Vehicle Abilities * Earth Drift (Drifting Tanah) * Asteroid Boulder (Mampatan Tanah Asteroid) ** Asteroid Strike (Serangan Tanah Asteroid) BoBoiBoy Quake * Quake Fists (Tangan Gempa) * Earth Golem (Golem Tanah) * Giga Uppercut (Tumbukan Giga) * Collision Punch (Tumbukan Gegar) * Earth Barrier (Tanah Pelindung) * Earth Punch (Tumbukan Tanah) * Earth Grab (Cengkaman Tanah) * Earth Fulfillment (Tanah Pemenuh) * Earth Pilar Grab (Tanah Tinggi, Pencengkam) * Earth Opener(Bukaan Tanah) * Earth Cover (Tutupan Tanah) * Earth Ball (Bola Tanah) * Earth Wave (Ombak Tanah) * Earth Dragon ' (''Golem Naga Tanah) * '''Earth Spike (Tanah Tajam) * Earth Attract (Tarikan Tanah) * Earth Wall (Tembok Tanah) * Multiple Punch (Tumbukan Bertubi-tubi) * Earth Wall (Tanah Pendinding) ** Multiple Earth Wall (Tanah Pendinding, Berlapis-lapis) * Earth Punch (Tumbukan Tanah) * Triple Earth Golem (Golem-Golem Tanah) ** Punch Simultaneously (Tumbukan Serentak) * Crystal Golem (Golem Kristal) BoBoiBoy Fire * Fireball (Bebola Api) ** Maximum Fireball (Bebola Api Maksima) ** Multiple Fireball (Bebola Api, Bertubi-tubi) * Fireball Attacks (Serangan Bebola Api) * Blazing Volleyball Jump Serve (Bola Tampar Berapi) * Fireball Penalty Kick (Sepakan Penalti, Bebola Api) * Fire Shackles (Gegelung Api) ** Maximum Heat (Pemanasan Maksima) * Fire Golem (Golem Api) * Twin Fireballs (Bebola Api Berkembar) BoBoiBoy Blaze * Fire Chakrams (Cakera/Chakra Api) * Blazing Fire Punch '(''Tumbukan Tinju Berapi) * 'Blazing Meteor '(Meteor Berapi) * '''Fire Breath (Hembusan Berapi) BoBoiBoy Water * Water Bubble (Gelembung Air) * Water Sphere (Bebola Air) * Water Geysers (Letupan Air) * Wave Splash (Pukulan Ombak) * Wave Surf (Ombak Luncur) * Maximum Calmness, Whirlpool (Ketenangan Maksima, Pusaran Air) * Water Blade (Bilah Air) * Wave Slap (Tamparan Ombak) * Water Shot (Tembakan Air) * Water Whale Sphere (Bebola Paus Air) * Twin Water Eels (Belut Air Berkembar) ** Thunderstorm Water Eels (Belut Air Halilintar) * Water Golem (Golem Air) * Water Taichi (Taici Air) BoBoiBoy Ice * Arctic Cannon (Meriam Pembeku) ** Blizzard Blast (Tembakan Pembeku) * Iceberg Eruption (Solakan Bongkah Ais) BoBoiBoy Leaf * Stunning Shuriken Leaf (Lontaran Daun Kebas dan Kejang) * Vine Whips (Daun Menjalar) * Itchy Leaf Blade (Lontaran Daun Keladi Gatal) * Leaves Whirlwind (Pusaran Daun) * Woven Leaves Barrier (Daun Pelindung Mengkuang) * Woven Leaves Trap (Balutan Daun Anyaman) Vehicle Abilities * Pitcher Plants Trap (Perangkap Periuk Kera) BoBoiBoy Thorn * Ensnaring Thorns (Akar Berduri) BoBoiBoy Light * TBA BoBoiBoy Solar * Solar Beam Strike (Tembakan Solar) Category:Powers Category:BoBoiBoy's Power Styles Category:BoBoiBoy